Orange Chocolate
by A-Star-Upon-Wish
Summary: A young vocaloid enters the vocaliod world and learns the tools of the trade // Suddenly, I felt myself open up, like I was entering a new world, and I was.


**Wish: Yay! First fanfic! *pumps arm in air* okay, so this is a Vocaloid Fanfic. Obviously.**

**Title: Orange Chocolate**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: A young vocaloid enters the vocaliod world and learns the tools of the trade // Suddenly, I felt myself open up, like I was entering a new world, and I was.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaliod or the song 'Living on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi. It s not mine. If Vocaliod was mine, it would be more real than it could get, and I would be eating ice cream in my giant beach house in Florida with Kaito. I live in Canada, and it's freezing up here! Middle of winter, much?**

**-**x-x-x-x-

Darkness clouded my vision.

I had a vision? What's a vision? What's darkness? What am I talking about?

Suddenly, I felt myself open up, like I was entering a new world, and I was. I blinked and licked my lips naturally, before sitting up. I reached up cautiously, laying a cautious hand across my face. I could feel, and I could see. I heard something. That means I could hear. I sat up. I could move.

I looked around. I was in a small orange room. The floor was orange, the walls were orange, and the bed and the sheets were orange. The clothing I was wearing was orange. I looked around, again. The door opened.

I felt my legs begin to move. It was strange. I felt myself get up, and move towards the door. I opened it up and the world exploded with colour. All kinds of colour. I blinked and covered my eyes, and sniffed. I was a bit scared. It was bright.

I felt myself moving again. I opened my eyes and I was outside. I turned around. The door was gone; there was more outside around me. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. It was still gone. I sighed.

That's when it dawned on me. I covered my hands over my mouth, feeling soft fabric. I had just sighed. Sighed!

I stood there for a minute before turning around and taking a step forward. Weird. I took another one and smiled. I began taking more, faster and faster. Then I walked into something. I stood there for a second. It was brown. Something fell on my head. It was a leaf. It was green, and shaped funny. I looked at it, before looking up. This was a 'tree'. I had walked into a 'tree'.

I turned around and began walking again, paying attention to everything around me. It was all ... green. There was some blue water, and green grass and green trees. The sky was blue. That bug was red.

I bent down and looked at the ground. I felt something brush up against my sleeve. I looked at it for a long time. It was a small, fluttery thing. It was red and green and yellow and blue. It flapped its wings. It was a 'butterfly'

I blinked and looked at it, before I felt my face stretching. I lifted my fingers, feeling. I was smiling. My orange sleeves slid down, and I saw my fingers.

I looked at my body. I was all orange. My pants were orange and white; my shirt was orange and white. I looked at it more. I watched for something to happen.

Nothing did, and I found it boring. I got up, and began walking, looking intensely at the ground. It was brown ... but green. Weird ... it was both.

I walked into something again. I looked up; licking my lips and thinking something like _'Oops'_

It was blue and white. It turned around. I jumped back. It had moved! It had freaking _moved_!

Then I noticed. It wasn't something- it was someone. He looked down at me, and I looked up at him. His eyes were blue, and so was his hair. My mouth dropped open in an 'O' and I quivered, before his expression softened up and he smiled at me.

"Hello, who are you." He said. His voice was beautiful.

I stared up at him, before my mouth opened up and I mimicked him, "Elo, Ou a ou." I said simply, before smiling in accomplishment. He laughed, and bent down to my height. I mimicked his laugh. He grinned.

"You're like a little copycat. What's your name?"

My response was immediate, "Dorei."

"Do-Re? You mean like 'Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do'?"

I shook my head in disagreement, "Do-rei. Like D-o-r-e-i. Do-rei."

He nodded, "Okay, I get it." He laughed and took his hand, ruffling my hair. I heard someone call something. I looked around frantically. Too many sounds. My head spun.

He looked up. "Yes Miku?" He called back, "I'm over here." I saw a girl with turquoise blue hair enter the space we were in. I tilted my head at her.

"Who's this?" She asked as she ran over, "He's cute~!"

"He says his name is Dorei. I think he's new. He walked into me."

"Well? Can he sing?"

"I don't know."

I watched them. They moved and bent down to my height. The one, Miku, liked her lips, before humming few bars. The blue-haired guy did the same, before I opened my mouth to say something. I knew that tune.

_"Tommy use to work on the docks,_

_Unions been on strike, he's down on his luck,_

_It's tough,_

_So tough,_

_Gina works the diner all day,_

_Working for her man, _

_She brings home her pay for love,_

_Ooh, for love,"_

Kaito joined in with me.

_"She says we've got to hold on to what we've got,_

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not,_

_We've got each other, and that's a lot,_

_For love,_

_We'll give it a shot,"_

Miku joined in.

_"Oh, we're half way there,_

_Oh, living on a prayer,_

_Take my hand, _

_We'll make it I swear,_

_Oh, living on a prayer."_

We were interrupted when two other's run in. They both had blonde hair, but one was a girl and the other a boy. I looked at them and shuffled behind the blue haired guy.

"Rin, Len, hey."

"Who's that?"

"This is the new guy, Dorei."

"He looks like an orange."

I blinked. "Orange." I said firmly, staring. They both laughed.

"He seems to like you, Kaito."

"Well, I was probably the first one he found."

"Orange."

"Yes, you are orange."

"Orange ... it's gone."

"Uh ..." Kaito stared at me.

"I think he wants an orange." Rin commented.

"Orange." Len said to me.

"Poof." I made a motion with my hands.

Len nodded, "Remember that room we were in when we all woke up? Like ours was yellow, Rin, and Kaito's was probably blue ..."

"Hey, yea yea!" Rin said, smacking her fist against her hand. I copied her.

"That's what he's talking about." It took a minute, before everyone nodded.

I ran a hand through my hair, and when my hand came down, I picked orange strands of hair from my fingers. "My hair?"

"Yea, that's your hair!"

"Orange."

Everyone nodded. Miku grabbed my hand. "So his name is Reido?"

"Dorei."

"Dorei, right."

I looked at her. She looked back at me. I looked at her, she looked back at me. "His eyes are beautiful. So is his voice."

I felt my face get hot and I stammered on my words before closing my mouth and smiling shyly, getting a small 'Aw' from Rin.

Len patted my head. "He's like a little brother. Never had a little brother before."

Kaito laughed, "Yea, now you're not the smallest, Len!"

Len rolled his eyes and Rin stepped forward. "I think he's cute. Can I call you Rei?" I nodded, she smiled, "Alright, Rei, I think you need to come back with us." She said.

Kaito nodded. "Yes, I need some ice cream anyway."

Miku shrugged, "Alright, its fine with me."

Len pumped his fist in the air. "All right!"

Kaito shook his head at Len and reached down towards me, picking me up and putting me on his back. I giggled slightly and swayed a bit, but I got use to it.

Rin clapped. "Okay, so we're taking you home with us!" She cheered, jumping in the air. I just smiled.

-x-x-x-x-

**Wish: W00t! First chapter done! Yayz ^^**


End file.
